Modding Resources
Modding Resources Resources in Distant Worlds Universe are modded by altering the contents of the file "resources.txt". This file is found directly under the root of the game folder, and should be placed under the root folder for your mod (created and placed into the folder "Customization"). The contents of the file contains up to 80 resources (0 - 79) with the following format: {ID, Name, Reference #, Value, Type, Value, Fuel, Prewarp, Demand, Level}, {Type, Sub-Type, Chance, Minimum, Maximum}, An example of this would be: 20, Aluminium, 20, 7.0, 0, 20, N, N, 0.3, 100, 0, 0, 1.0, 0.1, 1.0, 0, 1, 1.0, 0.1, 1.0, In the above example, this resource has three sections. The first section is the base resource information, and the second and third sections tell the game that this resource appears on two different planet types, and the odds of it appearing on those planet types. You can have multiple planet-location entries. Simply add new sections on to the end, separated correctly by commas as shown in the above section. The tabs and spaces are not required for the game to properly read these values, but they can make your job of seeing and editing the values much easier as your resource list grows more complex. The above example resource entry is as follows: 20 = Resource Unique Reference ID Aluminium = The name of the resource that will appear in game 20 = The number of the picture reference image for this resource, located in the images folder under "resources" sub-folder. This image should be labeled "resource_20.bmp" to be read properly by this resource entry. 7.0 = Base value of the resource. This helps guide the in-game value of this resource, however the actual value of the resource will depend on the availability and the demand of the resource, so the base value amount is not definitive, only a starting point for the economic value of the resource. 0''' = Resource Type (0 = Mineral, 1 = Gas, 2 = Luxury) '''20 = Luxury Value of this resource. You can set this value to anywhere between 0 to 50. This value represents the growth bonus that a colony will receive for having access to this resource. This value should be set to 0 unless the Type is Luxury, however as you can see in the above example, it is possible to have this value more than 0 even if the type is not Luxury. N''' = Fuel. This resource is not a fuel for ships. You can have multiple resources set as fuels. '''N = Prewarp. This resource will not be forced to have a much greater chance of spawning in your home system, since it is not required prior to having access to warp technology. A good example of a resource that should be set to Y for Prewarp are resources needed as fuel for ships, or to produce Warp components or other components your ships might need prior to having access to Warp technology. 0.3 = Colony Demand. How much of this resource a colony consumes in order to be happy and grow. Value is 0 to 1.0, so in this particular example Aluminium is minimally required. Note this affects the economic value of a resource. A higher demand resource will become much more expensive than a lower-demand resource. 100 = Manufacture Level. This is the population and development level a colony must reach before it begins producing this resource. 100 = 1,000,000,000 population at 100% development level. Set this to 0 if you want a resource to appear as a raw resource on planets, asteroids, moons and gas-clouds. However if it is a resource that you want to appear only on planets that have large populations that are generating this resource (for example refined goods that you wouldn't expect to appear in nature, such as technological items) then set this value higher. Minimum and Maximum values for this are yet to be confirmed, however at this point it looks like 100 to 1000 is a good range. The planet locations sections are in the following format: 0''' = Type. 0=Planet or moon (the game treats these the same way, except for size), 1=Asteroid, '''2=Gas Giant 0''' = Sub-Type. 0=Continental, 1=MarshySwamp, 2=Ocean, 3=Desert, 4=Ice, 5=Volcanic, '''6=BarrenRock, 7=GasGiant, 8=FrozenGasGiant, 9=Metal (asteroid), 10=Ammonia, 11=Argon, 12=CarbonDioxide, 13=Chlorine, 14=Helium, 15=Hydrogen, 16=NitrogenOxygen, 17=Oxygen. Planet type can have the sub-type range of 0 - 6, asteroid type can have the sub-type range of 6 or 9, and gas giant type can have the range of 7-8, 10-17. 1.0 = Chance of appearing. This affects the likelihood of this resource appearing on the described planet type (once conditions such as manufacture level) is met. Possible range is 0.1 to 1.0. 0.1 = Minimum possible quality percentage of this resource if/when it appears. In this case 10% 1.0 = Maximum possible quality percentage of this resource if/when it appears. In this case 100%. So when this particular resource appears, it will appear with a quality percentage of somewhere between 10% and 100%. There are some limitations to which resources can be edited (specifically with regard to whether they're a luxury or not, and what the luxury bonus is) however the exact specifics of these limitations are still being investigated and at this time are unclear.